thesarahjaneadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clyde Langer
Clyde Langer is a friend of Sarah Jane Smith and the best friend of her son Luke Smith and Maria Jackson from his first appearance in Revenge of the Slitheen. He then becomes best friends with Rani Chandra from The Day of the Clown. Then he becomes friends with Sky. Biography Early Life Clyde's Parents are divorced and he lives with his mum since his dad ran off with his Aunt Melba. However, unlike Sarah Jane, Maria, and Rani, he does not live on Bannerman Road. His Dad made a surprising appearance in the episode "Mark of the Berserker". First Adventure Later Adventures Clyde Langer is first seen with the Slitheen in his school. He teams up with his friend Maria Jackson and they fight off the Slitheen. Clyde has fought Slitheen, Gorgons, Slitheen-Blathereen, Tricksters, Graske, Clowns, Sontarans, Berserkers, Warriors, Judoon and so much more (but despite all this, Sarah Jane doesn't want him to go skateboarding). He is upset when Maria has to leave the gang and head for Washington DC, but they keep in touch. Clyde instantly fancies new companion of Sarah Jane, Rani Chandra who is said to replace Maria on Bannerman Road. Clyde's dad visited him shortly after he joined the gang, but Clyde didn't know his Dad was becoming a Berserker. In Series 4 Episode 5 Clyde is sent to 1941 to find a time-changing object in The Second World War with a boy named, George. As a fact, Clyde is the longest companion of Sarah Jane Smith. He is astonished to see Sky, Sarah Jane's new daughter arrive. In Series 5 Episode 2 the episode focuses on him when he is cursed and everyone hates him. An episode later he helps the gang defeat SERF. Clyde Langer is much loved by his mother, Carla Langer after his father moved out and never came back! Goodbye to Maria and Hello to Rani In season 2 episode 1 The Last Sontaran, Maria doesn't tell anyone at first that her father had been offered a job of a life time in America until the end of the episode. Along with the rest of the group, Clyde is sad to see Maria go off. In the following episode, Rani Chandra came into the series as a replacement for Maria Jackson. Clyde had feelings towards Rani and didn't want her to find out about what they did. Soon everyone else in the group come to like Rani and she soon becomes a part of the gang. Adventures with Rani In the Empty Earth part 1 and 2, Rani and Clyde awoke to an Empty Planet. They have to work together to find out why they were the only ones left. They did, however, find that was one more person with them. Goodbye to Luke When Luke was given a place in Oxford University, Clyde acted upset about him leaving although he was really planning a leaving party for Luke''(The Nightmare Man).'' Luke often spoke of his friend Sanjay over Skype to tease Clyde(Death of the Doctor, Lost in Time). Men In Black Clyde re-met Androvax, when the alien had taken over Rani's body to break into The Attic so that he could use Mr. Smith to find out about androids named The Alliance of Shades. While in search of The Vault, Clyde destroyed two of the androids and collected their glasses. (The Vault of Secrets) Death of the Doctor Clyde had travelled to a differnt planet as The Doctor need to get to Earth to help Sarah and Jo. Time Travel Clyde got transported back to WWII by The Shopkeeper and met a boy named George. They both stopped two Nazi's, Koenig and Whyckam from changing time forever. (Lost In Time). tied up]] Saving Sarah Jane Clyde was given a gun to stop The Dark Horde when Sarah Jane thought she had told him to take her Sonic Lipstick in her ill state. Clyde started blaming Rani and called Luke to come and help him. When asking Mr Smith why did Sarah Jane leave Mr Smith told him BEWARE R. Clyde realise that R stood for Ruby but she then took Clyde to her Prison Ship ,but, K9 and Luke helped get him back. Then Clyde used a Sontaran blaster to get Ruby into a position so that Mr Smith could put her in a Contaiment Vortex to trap her. Personality At first Clyde was up himself to everyone and made fun of Luke because he was smart and joined the science club. Clyde is ' the joker of the pack'. He usually uses his jokes to impress Rani and make her laugh. Relationships Luke Smith When Clyde was introduced in Revenge of the Slitheen, he thought Luke was weird and didn't want anything to do with him. That soon changed when he was interested in what him and Maria where doing after school. He soon started to like both Maria and Luke. He soon treated Luke like the brother he never had. Carla Langer Clyde is very close to his mum and they appear to have a good relatonship and get along great. She is very protective of Clyde and this was shown in The Mark of the Berserker. When Clyde gets cursed, he is hurt the most when his mum can't stand to look at him in The Curse of Clyde Langer. Paul Langer Clyde is not that close to his dad since he barely gets to know him when he returned in The Mark of the Berserker. Rani Chandra Clyde obviously fancies Rani and Rani fancies him too. In The Woman In The Attic, Clyde didn't resent Rani for wanting him gone. Also, in The Empty Planet, Clyde and Rani became a lot closer in the time they were alone. Other Information Clyde and Rani Chandra are grounded on Earth by The Judoon. Behind the Scenes Clyde Langer didn't appear in Invasion of the Bane due to the appearance of Kelsey Hooper but appeared in the following episode. The reason is that the character Kelsey was given negative feedback from the audience and therefore dropped and was replaced with more likeable Clyde. Appearances Series One *Revenge of the Slitheen *Eye of the Gorgon *Warriors of Kudlak *Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? *The Lost Boy (cameo in Part II) Series Two *The Last Sontaran *Day of the Clown *Secret of the Stars *The Mark of the Berserker (hypnotised all of Part II) *The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith *Enemy of the Bane Special *From Raxacoricofallapatorius with Love Series Three *Prisoner of the Judoon *The Mad Woman in the Attic *The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith (meets the Tenth Doctor) *The Eternity Trap *Mona Lisa's Revenge *The Gift Series Four * The Nightmare Man *The Vault of Secrets *Death of the Doctor (meets the Eleventh Doctor) *The Empty Planet *Lost in Time *Goodbye Sarah Jane Smith Series Five *Sky *The Curse of Clyde Langer *The Man Who Never Was Trivia *In stories Clyde appeared he never battled in Whatever Happened To Sarah Jane?, The Lost Boy, Mark of the Berserker, The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith & The Man Who Never Was. *Clyde never met The Trickster until The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith. Quotes "I've seen weird people, I know weird people, but you two, you're beyond weird." "Who's that? Your dad?" (To Luke, on hearing about Mr Smith) External Links and References Category:Sarah Jane's Gang Category:Allies of K9 Category:Allies of Sarah Jane Smith Category:Allies of the Doctor Category:Sontaran Enemies Category:Bane Enemies Category:Enemies of the Trickster Category:Slitheen Enemies Category:Series One Main Characters Category:Series Two Main Characters Category:Series Three Main Characters Category:Series Four Main Characters Category:Series Five Main Characters